


Perfect

by ks_darkstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn with Feelings, post 3x12, so it's kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Derek comes back on a Monday.</i><br/> </p><p> </p><p>Takes place after season 3 part A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in this fandom, it hasn't been beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Derek comes back on a Monday.

They kiss slowly, nothing but the grazing of lips, soft and gentle against a canvas of trembling skin. Derek can feel Stiles’ stuttering breaths against him, nails scratching intricate patterns through his hair, tracing the curve of his ear even as his tongue mimics the motion.

Its beautiful. 

Stiles arches his back, legs spreading further to let Derek slip more snugly between them and they both moan softly at the sensation. So much sensation and Derek can’t get enough air in his lungs to think, to process. He wants to kiss, to touch, to fuck. But he can’t think long enough to do anything more than mouth at the pale flesh of Stiles’ collar bone, the arched skin of his neck.

There is not one inch of space between them. Derek is draped across Stiles, possessively drinking up every scent and sound, unable to let any escape from his grasp.

Their bodies are aflame, heat searing against every contour, sweat smoothing the way as they thrust lazily against each other, almost as an afterthought as they continue to duel with both teeth and tongue.

Derek can’t find the strength to pull back, can’t imagine having the strength to ever pull away again. He smoothes a soothing hand down Stiles’ trembling thigh, gripping the flesh even as his nails dig into the muscle. Stiles whimper's against him, mouth gaping open, slick and wet and out of control.

He is beautiful. 

Derek bites at Stiles’ lips, nips at the abused flesh and revels in the desperate noises Stiles makes at the motion. Everything Derek is doing to him is new, he has never once in his life been touched like this by another person and Derek would be lying if he said it didn’t make this all the more sweeter.

The weight of Stiles beneath him is almost too much to handle. He thrusts down again, the weight of another dick against his own sending sparks through his whole body.

“Fuck Stiles. Fuck.” 

Derek pants harshly in Stiles’ ear, voice strangled with need, the strain of holding back reflected on his face.

“Yeah Derek, want you so bad. It’s okay. Please. Anything, just anything.”

Derek shudders, finally finding the strength to do more, to take more.

In one swift movement he has Stiles straddled over his lap, arms gripped tightly around his neck as he reaches for the discarded lube from earlier. The sound of the cap opening echoes in the silent room, nothing to drown it out but the frantic beat of two hearts.

Derek slicks his figures up, mouthing at any bit of already bruised flesh he can get at. He circles one finger around Stiles’ already slick entrance and moans, images of how he had found Stiles earlier that night at the forefront of his mind.

His slips in one, then two fingers. Opens them up and searches for the little bundle of nerves he knows Stiles wants him to touch.

“Derek!” Stiles’ voice is ravished, dry and thick and so out of control that Derek can do nothing but give in to it.

He replaces his fingers with himself, the head of his dick stretching Stiles further, allowing the rest of him to slide all the way in, in one smooth move. 

He finally recognises what he has searched for, for years. He finally feels complete.

Stiles is going crazy on top of him as he rides the length of him, thighs trembling as he slams himself down and down. Derek grips his hips, helping him steady himself even as he feels his own control slipping further from his grasp.

He can’t think, not about anything but the heat of Stiles’ body around him, the clenched muscle holding him in place. Its perfect, so fucken perfect and Derek feels like crying from the joy of it. 

They wont last long, they have striven for this for too long.

Stiles arches his back, neck bared to Derek’s gaze. His seats himself twice more before coming, dick untouched as it shoots between them. Derek groans at the sight, head slamming back against the bed frame as he feels Stiles clench vice-like around him, its enough. Derek let's go, thrusts turning frantic as he spills himself inside of Stiles, their breaths harsh against each others mouths.

Derek clutches at Stiles, feels him tremble against him as he comes down from his orgasm. He closes his lids against the moons glow, wanting to memorize this moment forever.

Their lives aren’t perfect, will probably never be perfect, but Derek knows that this is a start. Stiles is his start and he knows that as long as he has him here, in his arms and in his heart that they may still survive anything and everything that tries to ruin them.

Stiles lifts his head, his hand clenches Derek’s jaw and they stare at each other, no barriers up.

“You never fucken leave again okay?”

Derek breathes out, heart beating a steady drum against the confines of his chest.

“Never again.” He promises.

It’s not perfect, but it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D!


End file.
